


The Guitarist on the Roof

by FanaticAo397



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Shipping, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticAo397/pseuds/FanaticAo397
Summary: Jack finds Miko on the roof shortly after the Autobots leave Earth. Through a song they share their feelings on the situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this little fluff pile happened a while back. It was very heartfelt and I felt like sharing it here :) The song lyrics are orginally and if I didn't have such a crappy voice, I'd cover them myself haha 
> 
> Got any Questions,Comments, Criticisms, Concerns, Leave a review or a PM!.
> 
> Transformers Prime is owned by Hasbro/Takara

If one were to ask Jack Darby what the past year of his life had been like, he'd describe a scenario involving giant alien robots, an intergalactic war, and visiting another planet to help in that war.

If you asked him to describe the last two days, he'd describe them as boring, dull and hollow.

Which is how everyone felt at the Unit:E Base. The war with the Decepticons had ended with the death of Megatron, and peace was all around-but for those left behind on earth, it was rather boring.

Ratchet threw himself into his work to try and find a way to complete the cyber matter formula. June was trying to get the kids some non-base housing, and Fowler was focused on all the paper work that had been piling up.

For Jack and Raf, it was the usual,: play video games till they got sick of it.

"Raf, if you launch that blue brick..." Jack warned as he raced his car around the track, trying to get to the finish line before-

Raf hit a button on his controller and a blue brick came flying at Jack. Jack tried to get to the finish line but it was no good: the brick hit his character and sent it and the car flying in a blast of blue fire.

"Sorry, Jack; my fingers slipped." Raf said with a sly look.

Jack huffed a little bit and dropped his control, crossing his arms in the process.

"You learned that from Miko, didn't you, ya little sneak?" Jack asked, trying to keep his grin contained.

"No... well, she may have given me a few pointers." Raf admitted. Jack chuckled.

"You know, if we had a blue brick when Megatron was around, it would have been easy to win the war." Raf commented

"But what if Megatron got hold of one?" Jack asked. Raf froze and looked up.

"I guess you're right…" Raf trailed off and then looked back at Jack. "But I hear that the new edition of the game has a siren that can-" Raf was cut off by a strange beeping in his pocket. Raf pulled out what appeared to be a cell phone, but it had a few net attachments and parts of it had been pulled up with wires connected every which way.

"Uhh... trying to create the next big thing, Raf?" Jack asked as Raf began typing something with the number keys.

"Well, since Ratchet's not letting us use the computer, me and Bumblebee are trying to form an instant messaging system from here to Cybertron."Raf said. Jack's eyes went wide.

"Really? How's it going so far?" He asked, right as the device in Raf's hands sparked causing him to jump and almost drop it.

"So far… not so good. It only had enough power to send two messages before its battery life runs out." Raf wearily said.

"But Wheeljack's in on it too, and he just sent me the schematics to try and make it work...better…" Raf trailed off as he looked at it.

"Why not just use the laptop instead of a phone?" Jack asked.

"Well...Bee and I decided that it needs to be portable; doing it on this gives us good practice for when we can make a working… full working version." Raf said as he got up and began walking over to his laptop.

"You can watch me work if you want to, Jack." Raf offered with a smile but Jack just shook his head.

"Nah; I don't understand any of that electronic stuff. Give me a magnesium fire starter and I can make some freeze dried macaroni and cheese." Jack laughed.

"No thanks, Jack, I like my mac and cheese cooked on a stove." Raf said, pulling out a cord and connecting his device to the laptop. Jack rolled his eyes and got up off the couch.

"I'm going to go see what Miko's up to, make sure that she hasn't hijacked a fighter jet." Jack said and walked across the base. He paused to look at Ratchet working before continuing his way into the side of the base where the rooms were.

As he walked along the hallway, he came to a door that was..,different than the others. From the way it was decorated with Slash Monkey posters, one could tell that it was the room of Miko Nakadai. Jack walked over and knocked on the door

"Hey Miko, Raf's making a device to let us instant message the bots...you wanna take a look?" Jack asked.

There was no reply. Jack raised an eyebrow and knocked again.

"Hey Miko…um...you want to play some video games? Raf thinks that I'm better than you." Jack said, hoping that the lie would draw Miko out.

After waiting for two minutes, Jack was starting to get a bit concerned. Miko never passed up on a video game challenge. But as Jack thought back, she had been getting a bit distant the past two days.

"I should call her..." Jack decided. His hand went for his phone, only to remember it was charging in his room. With a sigh he went over to his room, the next door down. He opened the door and entered his sparsely decorated room. Jack hadn't had a very fancy room to begin with back at Jasper, so he kept that the same here.

He walked over to the desk provided by Fowler and reached over to grab his phone when he heard something that sounded like…singing. Jack looked toward the window, where the singing appeared to be coming from.

Jack opened his window and looked out. He could hear the singing and it was louder than before. He looked toward the roof above his head. Slowly, he leaned his body out and grabbed the roof. He stepped onto the window ledge and pulled himself up a little.

His vision now cleared the top of the roof where he could see Miko. She was sitting cross-legged with her guitar and she was playing an actual kinda soft melody.

Miko kept trying to get the right notes and she frowned as she tuned her guitar a little bit. She began playing again, seeming a bit more content with the tune this time.

I didn't know she could play soft...but where was the singing coming from? Jack thought to himself when he got his answer.

"Out beyond the stars, I know that's where you are."

Even though you've not gone for long, it feels like it's been years."

since I last saw your face, since you finished your race."

since the battle is over and I'm getting used to this pace." Miko sang and then paused with a cringe.

"No... that's not right." she muttered and scribbled out a bit on the notepad in front of her.

Jack was in awe. He had no idea that Miko could play or sing like that. He was actually entranced a little bit… so much so.. that he forgot his footing.

"Woah!" he shouted as he slipped. He moved his arms forward and gripped the roof, pulling himself up a bit and resting his elbows on the roof while his feet dangled in the air.

He sighed… and then noticed Miko had turned her head and was staring at him with a blank look.

"Umm… Hi, Miko..." Jack began as Miko's face grew grim.

"How much did you hear, Darby?" She asked in a low voice.

"What?' Jack asked, a little blind-sided. Miko got up, setting her guitar down as she walked over to him.

"I asked, how much did you hear?" Her voice was a bit louder as Jack stammered for an answer.

"Look, Raf and I were playing games and he's got this whole transmitter from Cybertron and I came to get you to see it and I heard you singing from my room-" Jack stopped, her boots inches from his face. Jack looked up at her as she eyed him with a frown. Jack could tell that he had interrupted something private. His mind raced for a way out.

"You… have a beautiful voice, Miko." He finally said, looking away. He paused as he heard a short breath of air taken from Miko. Miko was staring at him again, this time with an unsure expression though her cheeks were a bit red.

"Do you...really think that?" She asked.

Jack looked down. "I can tell you…maybe once I'm on the roof..."

Miko rolled her eyes and pulled Jack onto the roof. She walked back over to her note pad and guitar.

"So…was that true, or did you think I'd kick you off the roof if you said something otherwise?" Miko asked. Jack looked aside.

"I meant it… and I mean it now, Miko. Your voice was incredible." He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Yeah, well… I don't do it that often;I only sing like a blues singer when I feel it's the right occasion…" She trailed off.

There was a long pause as Jack looked down that the notepad.

"So what's the occasion?" he asked. Miko shot him a look.

"Nothing, Jack, I just felt like singing a sad song because the world needs more sad songs; not because my dune-bashing buddy left for his home planet and is going to be gone for long periods of time; and maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Wheeljack stuck around but he left too and…" She trailed off as her eyes began to tear up.

"I just miss Bulkhead…" she whispered. Jack looked at her as she let out a raspy sigh. She moved to grab her guitar as Jack shot a glance at her note pad.

"Set the pace..." Jack said. Miko looked at him.

"What?"

"'Set the pace.' I think that works better, don't you think?" He asked. Miko thought it over for a moment before she began playing again.

"Out beyond the stars, I know that's where you are."

Even though you haven't been gone for long, I feel like it's been years."

"Since I last saw your face, since you finished your race."

"Since the battle is over, how do I set the pace?" She sang.

Jack bobbed his head to the tune. As Miko got to the end, Jack's mind began to race. He had to help with this song now;he seemed to be part of it. Before he knew what was going on he began adding on.

"Where am I supposed to go with the things I don't know," he almost dropped her guitar in surprise as she stared at him.

"Without you here, making me whole?" Jack sang again. Miko kept looked up; the moon was coming out from behind the clouds.

"Out beyond the moon, will we see each other soon?" She sang.

"Cause I'm already feeling my head is reeling." Jack added in. Miko joined him at the end, their voices merging into one as they sang.

"And it's been years...Since you held me up high, since I learned how to fly-but if you're not beside me, is it okay to cry?"

"Is it okay to say goodbye? I'll try."

"I feel like it's been years,"

"Since I last saw your face,"

"Since you finished your race"

"Since you held me up high,since I learned how to fly"

But if you're not beside me,is it okay to cry?

"Since the battle is over"

"How do I set the pace?"

As they sang, they moved closer together. What had started as an accidental intrusion was slowly becoming a moment that neither of them had expected…but that both were hoping would last forever.

"Out beyond the moon, will we see each other soon?"

"But if you're not beside me, is it okay to cry?"

"Is it okay to say goodbye?"

"We'll try."

**Author's Note:**

> ..I uh...I think that came out more heartfelt then I was expecting...didn't know I could do that XD
> 
> Thanks to Ardent Aspen for the help with the song lyrics as always read and review and I hope that I've made your day a little bit better.
> 
> As always if you have any questions, comments or concerns leave me a review or a PM


End file.
